


I Want to Know

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Daenerys arrives in Winterfell and is curious about the Stark Siblings, her curiosity particular on the Lady of Winterfell. (Tiny Hint of Jonsa)Word Count: 1794Note: I started writing this a long time ago, a couple of months after the last season and way before the teaser trailer of Daenerys arriving in Winterfell, so it’s kind of different.  Playing off the idea of Daenerys being curious of who is dealing with.





	I Want to Know

Daenerys rode in just behind Jon through the gates of Winterfell, her eyes first catching the glimpse of the red hair against the white and grey.  The little woman next to her with her hand on her dagger, her eyes glaring at her. If looks could kill, the northerns eyes were one of the deadliest.  She watched as Jon quickly dismounted before the shortest girl ran up to him wrapping him in a hug. This must be his sister Arya, the one who he thought was dead.  The silent words spoken between the two were heard loud and clear. They missed each other dearly. 

 

“Do you still have needle?”  She heard Jon ask. 

 

“Lost her a couple of times but she always came back to me.”  Ayra smiled at her brother, walking with him over to the red haired woman.  Daenerys watched as Jon pulled her into an embrace, his soft kiss on her forehead also spoke volumes to her.  It seemed like he was saying, he was home. 

 

“Sansa’s mad.”  

 

“Shut up Arya.”  She whispered to her sister. 

 

“She thought you weren’t coming back.”  He smiled at the elder of his two sisters.  

 

“I made a promise didn’t I?”  She gave a small smile to those words, before her eyes flickered to the guests, her smile quickly dropping.  The woman almost looked ashamed be caught in that moment. Jon turned to look back her, while she dismounted.  She walked over, stopping in front of them. 

 

“Your grace, these are my sisters.  Arya Stark and Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell.”

 

“Your Grace.”  Sansa bowed first.  Arya made a mock bow, before standing up right.  “Winterfell is yours your grace. We are still rebuilding after the fires and the battle, so please forgive us for the humble corridors we can provide.”  Sansa spoke.  _ Lady indeed _ Daenerys thought.  

 

“I’ve been in worse conditions before.”  Sansa waved at the stable boys, who quickly ran to fetch the horses.  

 

“Bran?”  

 

“He’s in the Godswoods, I can take you there.”  Arya wrapped a hand around Jon’s arm. Jon looked at Sansa who nodded before he turned to leave.  Sansa turned back to Daenerys before motioning for them to follow. Daenerys looked towards Missandei, who she nodded.  

 

“Winterfell has belonged to the Starks for many generations.”  Daenerys spoke up. She wanted to see the girls reaction. Sansa gave a sad smile.  

 

“My father used to say, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.”  Her eyes flickered up the walls, before she proceeded to move closer. Daenerys could feel warmth coming from the stones.  “We have enough food and provisions to feed your army for the time being, but unfortunately we won’t have enough to feed them for very long, without starving our own people.”  

 

“I brought my own.”  Daenerys resuarrued her.  

 

“Forgive the northern lords they left before you arrived in order to gather enough troops for the upcoming battle.  I will send Ravens out first thing to announce your arrival. They should be here by a moon's turn.” 

 

“Will we have enough time for that?”  Daenerys could see Sansa was reluctant to give out even this little bit of information. 

 

“The ones who will come before the battle will.”  

 

“They won’t all come?”  Sansa stopped in front of a door.  Sansa turned to Daenerys before opening the door. 

 

“The North remembers your Grace.  The north is also stubborn and prideful, but knows when to come when called.  These are your rooms. These are some of the warmest rooms we have. Winter is here so we have more furs if you need them.  Excuse me, I have other matters to attend to before dinner.” Sansa quickly bowed her head before walking off. She eyed the unsullied that had followed Daenerys before quickly leaving.  Daenerys turned towards Missandei her eyes still on the retreating figure. 

 

“Find out what you can about the Lady of Winterfell.” 

 

“Do you think she is a danger your grace?”

 

“Find out about all the Stark children.”   

 

“Yes Your Grace.”  

* * *

 

Daenerys looked out at the training yard from her window.  Even with the warmest room and all the furs she could handle, she was still having a hard time with the cold.  

 

“Fire doesn’t burn me but the cold still chills me.”  She looked over at the top of the hill to see her Dragons lying down on the snow.  The both of them, curled together, peacefully sleeping for once. 

 

“Your grace, I have some news.”  Daenerys eyes looked down at the training yard.  Men were running around, as the red hair graced her view once more.  

 

“Jon never told me anything about her, nor his family, aside from them being alive.”  

 

“Brandon Stark claims he is something called the Three Eyed Raven.”  Daenerys looked towards the boy in the chair. He was sitting patiently, while his sister spoke with a large blonde woman in the yard.  

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“He has...visions.”  Daenerys looked towards Missandei.  

 

“Visions, what do you mean?”

 

“He claims to see the past, the present, and the future, though people speak of the future being one thing.  The White Walkers.” Daenerys looked down back at the two. The Lady of Winterfell was wheeling her brother out of the yard towards the godwoods.  Some place she has seen he preferred to be. 

 

“The youngest sister was heard to be in Braavos until recently.  No one knows much about her, other than out of all the Stark Children she is supposedly the deadliest.” 

 

“What could she have been doing in Braavos.”  Daenerys mumbled under her breath. “What about the Stark Child.”  

 

“Lord Tyrion knows more about her than we thought.”  

 

“My hand?”

 

“They were wedded when she was a child.  Forced by his family. Before that she was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon.  Though his lordship says that she was used more or so as a plaything to target and taunt, which started with the death of her lord father.  He apparently stripped her in front of the court during the War of the Five Kings.” 

 

“Well, it sure sounds like we are glad to be rid of him.”

 

“She went missing after his death, until she was wedded to the bastard son of Ramsay Bolton.  Who was to believed worse than Joffrey. She escaped with the help of Theon Greyjoy, until she finally found her half brother Jon Snow in castle black.”  

 

“From what I’ve seen she has run this fortress very well.  She has supplies ready for us, as well as a place to keep my Dragons safe.”        

 

“She was my sister’s pet project when the girl was in King's Landing.” Tyrion Lannister said from the doorway.  Daenerys turned her eyes to her advisor. 

 

“Eavesdropping?”

 

“I am apart of your counsel, heard that some of your people were digging into the Stark children’s pasts.”  

 

“Get to know my enemies and my allies.”  

 

“Sometimes they are one in the same.”  Tyrion walked over to his queen, her eyes once again over the horizon.  “Sansa Stark was taught the game by both my sister and Littlefinger .” 

 

“The Littlefinger  they executed before we arrived?”

 

“If they did that, they had good reason.   _ She  _ had good reason.  I don’t doubt that for a second.  Littlefinger wasn’t a friend you necessary wanted, but was one you needed at times.”

 

“What is it about this girl that everyone seems to like?  She was raised by our enemies yet everyone seems to trust her.  Follow her even.” Tyrion smiled, pouring himself some wine that his queen didn’t care too much for. 

 

“She reminds me of you in that.”  Daenerys looked towards her hand, not even trying to hide her confusion.

 

“In what way?”

 

“Both of you were used by people ever since you were a little girls.  She was betrothed to my Nephew without even her consent, though the young girl at the time didn’t seem to mind.  You were betrothed to Khal Drogo without your consent. The only difference was she was placed in the arms of monster.  Both of you were used by people who lied to you, thrown into circumstances you couldn’t control, yet both of you came out of it the stronger.  All the torment you both faced was due to one single fact. Your names. You are the Last Targaryen left on Westeros. She may not be the last Stark, but she is the Eldest Daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, the one of the most honorable men ever known in Westeros.  Despite what you may think, that was who Lord Stark was. Her name holds the north together. Sansa Stark is the Key to the North, Viserys saw it, the Tyrells saw it, Littlefinger saw it, and my sister saw it. You harm her, you harm the north.” 

 

“I don’t want to harm her.” Daenerys defend herself.  

 

“To her, everyone wants to kill her family, because that is what she has been taught.”

 

“Sansa Stark is nothing to me.” 

 

“That may be true to you now, but she’s everything to the North.  The northern’s have this saying. ‘The North Remembers’. They remember the Starks, they remember the power that name brings. If Rumors are true in these castle walls, she the reason Winterfell is under the Starks and not the Boltons.”

* * *

 

“They want to know about us.”  Bran said beside the tree. He had already seen the exchange they had in the Queen’s room.  

 

“Of course they do.  They don’t trust us.”  Sansa spoke from beside him.  She was sitting with ghost, at the base of the Gods tree, with Jon leaning against the trunk, behind her.  

 

“She’s curious.  A little too much for her own good, but we need her.”  Arya appeared, her dagger at her side. 

 

“Did you give them the information.”  Sansa asked. She didn’t want to know when Arya used the faces, but she couldn’t ignore the useful tool it had become to them.  

 

“They have the dirt they need.  The rumors are all she will hear.”  

 

“She doesn’t trust you.”  Bran spoke, looking at Sansa.  “You confuse her, the northerns devotion to you that is the root of her confusion.”  

 

“It’s because I’m a Stark.  The north respects the Starks.”  Sansa tilted her head back to lock eyes eyes with her cousin.  “We are all Starks, no matter what anyone wants to think. The North remembers us, and will fight with us. They tried to kill us but they couldn’t.”  Jon leaned down, petting Ghost, the red eyes looking up at his master. 

 

“Leave one wolf alive, and the sheep are never safe.”  Arya spoke, looking at the Wolf, than at her family. 

 

“The lone wolf dies.”  Sansa eyed her sister. 

 

“But the pack survives.”  Jon finished, smiling at his true Family, his hand resting on Sansa’s shoulder.        


End file.
